


The Marshal Commanders

by FiredUpAuthor, minnieears



Series: Catastrophe Clones [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: CC-3636 | Wolffe Needs A Hug, Established Romance, F/M, Order 66, Protective CC-3636 | Wolffe, The 104th attack battalion, i will fix these later, tagging is so hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiredUpAuthor/pseuds/FiredUpAuthor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnieears/pseuds/minnieears
Summary: A second deployment with the 104th is sure to be the single most difficult assignment in the entire GAR. Between the everyday struggles of maintaining peace in the galaxy, keeping the Wolfpack in check and evading an ever suspicious Chancellor, it comes down to the Commanders to ensure that no man is left behind. With the ever looming threat of Order 132 and the end of the Clone Wars approaching, Wolffe and his Civvie are challenged as they never had been before.This is the sequel to the Civvie, I highly recommend reading that work first, however, I will try my best to provide context in this work so it can be read as a stand alone.
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe/Original Character(s), CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader
Series: Catastrophe Clones [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040209
Comments: 35
Kudos: 28





	1. Batuu

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome one and welcome all to the Civvie Sequel! I do hope you enjoy!

I sighed, squinting into the bright sun of Batuu, I felt naked without my armor, instead clad in one of the Senator of Batuu’s countless dresses. The previous night’s intercepted signal had warned of a plan to attack the ceremony in remembrance of her parents, leading to Wolffe and I coming up with the current plan. I was far from happy with the result.

“You two are nearly identical,” Wolffe had pleaded with me as we argued on the Bridge. “Throw you in a dress and hand you a baby and it would be impossible to tell the difference.” 

“Wolffe,” I sighed, knowing he had a point. “Do you really think that would work?”

“Without a doubt, besides we need her alive-” Wolffe had trailed off, the unspoken threat of Order 132 hanging between us. In the six months since I had managed to weasel my way into a permanent position with the 104th, Wolffe and I had spoken in great detail about the plot we found ourselves to be the center of. The two of us had agreed early on that we needed to ensure that the two women who preceded me on the list of targets survived until such time I could disappear into the Outer Rim. 

Unfortunately for us, the Senator of Batuu was almost constantly finding herself on the brink of death. Only a week before we had been present at her wedding when a clone had attempted to use his training under Wolffe to take her out. Wolffe and I had known immediately what the attack had meant. 

The Chancellor had called for Order 132. 

He had called for the elimination of all individuals romantically involved with a clone. The two of us had immediately worked to receive assignment to the woman, knowing that her protection was of the utmost importance as the first person on the Chancellor’s list. 

We had told no one about our knowledge, knowing that such an accusation would see the both of us executed for treason. Instead, we worked quietly, gathering as much information about the vod and their partners as we could, while simultaneously attempting to stay off of the Chancellor’s radar ourselves. Though, I knew that I would never truly disappear, having shown my hand to the man in an attempt to maintain my role in the GAR- A.

In hindsight, the decision had been rather hasty and stupid on my part. Blackmailing the literal leader of the Galactic Republic was not my brightest moment. I had made an incredibly powerful enemy that day out of sheer desperation. 

When Wolffe had been training the special task force of clones to perform Order 132, I had been the third person on the list. The first had been the Senator of Batuu with the second being Sigrun of Norma. 

Wolffe did not know it at that point, but I was likely much higher on the list than he knew. My threat to the Chancellor had likely not gone without punishment, though six months had passed without issue.

The whole situation made me incredibly uneasy as I stood on the stage, completely exposed to the ever growing crowd of locals. A humid breeze caused me to shiver against the nearly sheer blue fabric clinging to the sweat slowly sliding down my back. 

“Batuu is a lot hotter than I remembered,” I muttered into my ear piece. The other end chuckled, clearly amused by just how much the heat was irritating me.

“You’ve never been to Batuu before,” Sinker laughed at me. “Besides, Ryloth is warmer.”

“I was a bit-” I paused for a moment, remembering the events on Ryloth and how close I had come to death. “I was a bit preoccupied.” Sinker laughed again. 

“Let’s not have a repeat performance,” Wolffe interrupted, his cold tone barely revealing how amused he actually was. 

“Yes, sir,” Sinker responded with a small snort. “The Senator is in place.”

“Excellent, let the festivities begin,” Wolffe responded. From my place on the stage, I looked out over the assembled crowd. Our plan was highly flawed, I looked nothing like the Senator, no matter how often Wolffe attempted to convince me otherwise.

“People of Batuu,” I said, my voice echoing across the crowd. I took a moment to take a breath, public speaking was something I had never quite mastered, and I needed to nail this performance. “Today we celebrate the lives of all who lost their lives during the Battle of Batuu.” 

The crowd murmured at my words, clearly remembering the horrific events which had occurred over a year before. I did not remember much about that particular battle other than the fact that it had lead directly into the Second Battle of Geonosis. 

I could barely make out the 104th snipers around the perimeter of the square, all watching for the inevitable attack.

“It is my distinct honor to unveil the-” a loud shriek interrupted me, the people in the crowd throwing themselves away from the square in a panic. Immediately, I was on the ground, dragging myself off of the platform, huddling behind the small blaster shelter Wolffe had prepared.

As I hit the ground the first explosion sounded, causing my ears to pop. Groaning, I pulled myself up, shoving my way through the crowd towards the safe house, where the real Senator was already hiding. The second blast sent me flying.

“Civvie,” Wolffe shouted into my earpiece. “We lost sight of you.”

“I’m just behind the-” my response was cut off as a clone appeared from the dust, his blaster leveling with my chest. I quickly held my hands up, showing him I was unarmed.

“By order of Order 132, Senator, you will be executed,’ the clone began. I rolled my eyes at this.

“So formal,” I mocked, knowing I would need to stall until Wolffe arrived. The clone paused at this.

“Your friend, Capt-”

“I am not the Senator,” I snapped, seeing familiar grey and white armor approaching me. I smiled, a small laugh bubbling to the surface when I saw that Wolffe had his shoulders squared as though he was angry. "I am the Auxiliary Marshal Commander of the 104th Attack Battalion and you, trooper, are in direct violation of Order 132 in attacking me." 

“What’s so funny-”

“You really should have paid more attention in your training,”Wolffe snarled, killing the clone in a single shot. “I trained you better than that.” I laughed, lowering my arms as Wolffe put his balster away. 

“Did you-”

“I got both of them,” he nodded once, his helmet catching in the sun as the dust around us settled. 

“Good,” I smiled. Wolffe shook his head, offering me his arm as we walked to rejoin Sinker and Boost near the platform, which now looked as though it had been leveled by a rampaging Wampa. Sinker grinned at Wolffe and I as we approached, clearly pleased to see the physical affection between us. 

Sinker had become a bit of a softie as of late, often making comments about Wolffe and I. He was the best brother I could possibly ask for. 

“Report,” Wolffe asked, pulling his arm from me. 

“The Senator managed to transmit her actual speech without issue and the dedication is well underway,” the clone smiled widely. “She has met with the 501st as discussed.”

“Excellent,” I said swiftly “Now where did we put my armor?” Wolffe pulled off his helmet, mirroring Sinker. The two paused for a moment, clearly scared to tell me something.

“Civ-” Sinker began. Wolffe swiftly elbowed him. I crossed my arms. 

“You two have exactly thirty seconds-”

“The Senator used it,” Wolffe said quickly, rubbing the back of his neck. “We needed the-" Wolffe never got to finish his sentence as a blaster fired over his shoulder, catching me in the arm.

"Commander," Sinker shouted as I fell with a shout. Wolffe was already off, running in the direction of the blast. Things began to move quickly following the attack. Sinker dragged me into the safe house, the waiting medic immediately administering Bacta and treating the injury. 

By the time Wolffe returned, dragging behind him a new blaster, I was beginning to feel better, the blast barely scratching the skin of my arm.

"We will need to apologize to the Senator about her gown," I laughed, as Wolffe came to stand at the foot of the small bed I was seated in. "The blue really is lovely-"

"Civvie, I am only going to ask you this once," Wolffe's tone was harsh. I paused at this, surprised at the seriousness he was displaying. I had been hurt countless times over the nearly two years I had been working with Wollfe and he had never been upset with me about it. 

"What is it," I asked, dread settling in my stomach.

"How did you convince the Chancellor to give you your current assignment," he asked, his cybernetic eye glinting in the setting sunlight streaming in from the window. I tilted my head at him, knowing that I would need to convince him of a lie.

"What brings that up," I asked, hoping my panic was concealed by the slight tinge of pain that filtered through my words. Wolffe crossed his arms, a scowl spreading across his features. 

"Answer the question," he snapped. 

"General Koon-"

"No, he didn't," Wolffe snarled tossing a data pad in my lap. "The clone that shot you had this on him." Looking down at my lap I noticed the file open was the same as the list I had overheard Wolffe sharing six months before. There was one drastic change though, it was no longer in the same order 

"I-"

"What did you do to the Chancellor that you are now in a three way tie with the Senator of Batuu and Sigrun," Wolffe snarled. 

"Wolffe-"

"Ge'sol," he snapped. "The truth, now." I sighed. 

"I may have blackmailed the Chancellor-" I trailed off as Wolffe slowly began to turn red, his mouth opening and closing rapidly as he processed my words. As he mouthed the air, the door opened again to reveal Sinker, holding my armor. 

"Captain Rex sent this back to you-" he paused noticing Wolffe's state. "I'll come back later."

"Probably a good idea," I smiled at the man. Wolffe snarled low in his throat. His signature growl filling the small room. Sinker scrambled away, clearly wishing to be as far from what was about to happen as possible. 

"You, Blackmailed. Chancellor. Palpatine?" Wolffe shouted, the entire room shaking from his sheer volume.

"That's one way to put it."


	2. Howling Mad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all!
> 
> Thank you so much for such amazing support on this work! I am so excited to be working on Civvie and Wolffe's story some more! I truly hope that you enjoy what I'm throwing down! 
> 
> Hang on tight, we have some serious angst coming

“Repeat that for me,” Wolffe said slowly, carefully enunciating each syllable. He began pacing along the edge of the bed, his eyes trailed on me as though he was a predator surveying his prey. “I could have sworn you just said that you blackmailed the Chancellor.” 

"I did what I had to,” I said softly, breaking eye contact. Wolffe growled low in his throat, his pace quickening. I shivered slightly, remembering the levels of Wolffe's anger. 

Over the year and a half I had worked alongside the man, I had determined that Wolffe had six levels of anger. The lowest level was his baseline, he was never not angry. At this level he would snap at people and generally act unpleasantly. Level two was what he would reach after a slight irritation, like a late report or missing equipment. Generally level two was accompanied with muttering under his breath and his signature eye roll. The third and forth level of his anger were shouting, often due to perceived incompetence. The two were only distinguished from one another by the fact that level three was reserved solely for friends and four was for enemies.

I had only seen five once, when Ventress had tortured me. He turned feral at five, his entire body shaking with rage as he fought tooth and nail for whatever it was he needed in that moment. Six was even more elusive, only rumored among the men. Supposedly when he peaked out his anger at six he was calm, his entire mind short circuiting leaving him a calm and gentle ball of fury. 

Watching Wollfe pace at the foot of my bed, I noticed he was smiling slightly, his tone level despite the clear rage present in his stance. 

I had managed to push Wolffe into the fabled sixth level of anger. Terror overtook me as I slowly raised my eyes to meet his once again.

“My hearing must be shot,” he grumbled to himself. “There is no way that you are that dense that you would think that blackmailing the Chancellor was a good idea.”

“It was at the time,” I said slowly. Wolffe glared at me, his entire body tense as his head snapped fully to face me. 

“Civ,” he groaned. “You have ten seconds to explain-”

‘Remember how my options were super limited,” I began slowly. Wolffe nodded once. “Well, you’re the one who told me about Order 132-”

“You threatened the Chancellor using the secret Order I told you about,” Wolffe shouted. “You’re going to get both of us killed.”

“Why don’t you say it louder, I don’t think the Normans heard you,” I snapped. Wolffe growled low in his throat, tossing his bucket on my bed before continuing his pacing. He gripped the bridge of his nose tightly, as he moved, squeezing so hard I was momentarily concerned he would snap it. 

“I’m leaving you here,” he snapped, turning from me. He began moving towards his comm link

"W-"

“You have a death wish,” he snapped at me, his glare worsening. "Leaving you here would fix all of my issues." 

“Wolffe-”

“You’ll love living on Batuu, there’s sand and more sand-”

“Wolffe-”

“You are insane,” he snapped. “You know you’re insane right?”

“I wanted you-”

“Not helping yourself here,” he snarled. “Do you wake up in the morning and think ‘oh today I’m going to give Wolffe a heart attack’ or is it just a happy accident?” 

“Wolffe,” I attempted. He shook his head at me, holding a single finger up to silence me. 

“No,” he snapped. “No, you must just have been created for the sole purpose of driving me to an early death-”

“I did what I had to to stay with the 104th-”

"Civ, no speaking,” Wolffe snapped. “You’re not allowed to speak anymore, to anyone.”

“Will you calm down," I snarled back, knowing the only way he would calm down was if I somehow convinced him that it was not as big of an issue as he believed it to be, 

"Shush," Wolffe snapped at me. "You blackmailed the Chancellor, you don't make demands right now." 

"I blackmailed him six months ago, it’s been fine-”

“Don't remind me,’ he groaned. “You are insane.”

“That’s why you love me,” I snapped. Wolffe shook his head. 

“No, you don’t get to point that out right now,” he hissed, his tone still far too even for my liking. “You blackmailed the Chancellor and didn’t even tell me-”

“Because I knew you would overreact,”

“I do believe this qualifies as underreacting,” he snapped. “The fact he hasn’t killed you already is a work of the Force-”

“He likely doesn’t see it as that big of an issue-”

“Do not,’ Wolffe snapped. “Do not downplay this.” 

“Wolffe,” I said softly, knowing I needed to stop his meltdown before he escalated to anger. “I simply-”

“I need you to stop talking,” he said softly. "Your voice is lovely but I cannot stand to hear you right now. You blackmailed the Chancellor.”

“So you’ve said,” I snapped, growing irritated. “For what it’s worth, I did it in a way wher you were in no way implicated-”

“How would that help this in the slightest,” he yelled towards me, clearly still processing what he had learned. 

“It means that even though I ruined my own life you still get to live yours,’ I said softly, looking down at my lap.

“Ge'sol,” Wolffe muttered softly, finally stopping his pacing. He came to sit on the edge of the bed. “What you fail to realize is that while, yes, you spared my life, you endangered yours and if anything happens to you my life ends as well.”

“Do you want to know the specifics of what happened,” I asked. Wolffe shook his head. 

“Unless it's something I need to know, please spare me,” he said softly. “We need to find a way to fix this.”

“The damage is done, Wolffe-y,” I said softly. “We both know these things are not taken lightly.” 

“I was wondering why he was so stern with you during our meeting about the Seantor,” Wolffe groaned. “I thought to myself that I must be missing something because he was glaring at you the entire time.”

“I thought that meeting went rather well,” I laughed. “If you remember I tried to tell you that I did not think me going was the best idea.” 

“I don’t even know what to say to you,” Wolffe muttered. “You have no regard for your own life.”

“If you’re only just figuring that out then we may have to ask the Kaminoans to recalibrate you," I said softly, reaching my hand out to Wolffe. He glared at me for a moment before allowing me to trace patterns across the back of his hand. 

“You should have told me sooner,” Wolffe muttered. “I-”

"There’s nothing you could have done,: I said softly. “I made my decision and telling you would only serve to upset you and ruin the limited amount of time we have left together.”

“You’re talking as though you are already dead,” Wolffe snapped. “You have a price on your head, that does not mean that you are going to die.” 

“Wolffe-”

“I’m very mad at you,” he said softly. “Honestly, once this coversation is done I want you back on the first transport to the Infinity-”

“Wolffe-”

“No, I need to finish our job here and I need you to go back to the destroyer.”

“But-”

“Civ,” Wolffe snapped. “I am trying very hard here to not make the same mistakes twice, because my instinct is to break up with you and then leave you on the most isolated planet I can find so you don't die because of this. I am trying here, but right now I need you to go to the safest place I can think of while I take some time to think about the fact that you threatened the single most powerful man in the entire Republic-”

“Okay, “I said softly, with a nod. “I understand."

"We will figure something out," he said, mostly to himself, placing his free hand over my own. "I'll talk to Cody and Rex, they may have some ideas-"

"Wolffe," I said softly, recognizing the look he was getting in his eye. "Please don't make a big deal out of this. I made a mistake, I will find a way to fix it-"

"I don't think we can fix this," he snapped, still angry but quickly calming down as he realized the damage was done and all we could do was wait for it to pass. "Sinker will accompany you back to our quarters, you stay there, with the doors locked-"

"Wolffe," I snapped. "I do not-"

"For me," he said softly."I know a door won't do anything, but for my sanity, please?" I nodded once. Wolffe sighed rising to his feet and collecting the data pad. He paused for a moment before bending at his waist, pressing a gentle kiss to my forehead. 

"I could kill you," he muttered against my temple. "Throwing you out of the airlock would fix this."

"You love me too much for that," I muttered in response, allowing my eyes too close. Wolffe chuckled as he pulled away.

"Perhaps that is my biggest mistake."


	3. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all!
> 
> I know I know, I really have been updating this one a lot lately, but I am just so excited about this new story that I cannot help myself! Hopefully, I will be back to my regular update schedule soon. In the meantime, please let me know what you think about this one and I will catch you on the next one!

Sinker came to collect me not long after Wolffe left, looking concerned. He looked around the room as though he was afraid someone would jump out from under the bed and attack him. I nearly laughed at his theatrics, before realizing that he was likely fairly concerned for me and my well being,given the fact Wolffe did not wish for me to be alone and I had been shot not even an hour prior. 

Taking one look at me, he audibly gasped. 

“You still have your head,’ he laughed, offering me his arm to help me to my feet. “I thought, for sure, Wolffe was moments away from tearing it clean off your shoulders.” 

‘It came close,” I laughed as the two of us began our walk towards the Infinity. Exiting the safe house, Sinker pulled his helmet on, watching the distance closely as we walked. “I haven;t seen him that angry since-”

“That was about what he was at when Ventress was torturing you,” Sinker said softly. “He yelled at the General over the holotable before he sent me to collect you.” 

“Oh,” I said softly. A small part of me felt guilty for having caused Wolffe such stress. Another much larger part of me was pleased he finally knew the secret which had been bothering me for months now. 

“What was that all about,” Sinker asked, looking ahead towards the waiting destroyer. I simply shook my head. 

“Probably best to leave that particular issue between Wolffe and I,” I responded with a shrug. Sinker nodded once, clearly wishing for more information, but knowing better than to press me on the matter. He was not my closest friend without reason, and knew exactly how stubborn I could be when it came to my relationship with the Commander. 

“Well, when he came to get me, he punched a hole in a wall,” Sinker said with a small chuckle. “He was screaming at some shinies when I left.”

“He’s going to be a bit of a mess until he figures out how to fix a mistake I made,” I offered by way of explanation. Sinker sighed. 

“Sometimes I have a difficult time determining if you’ve helped this unit or made it worse,” he grumbled. 

“You’re no longer the unit with the worst public perception-”

“Yes, but Wolffe is even worse now,” the man laughed, helping me up the stairs. “Before you showed up, he was just grouchy, now he is ready to battle the entire galaxy at a moment's notice.” 

“Fair enough,” I condeeded. Sinker and I walked in silence towards my door, pausing only for a moment as I unlocked it with the code. Sinker moved to follow me inside, causing me to pause.

“Sink-”

“The Commander told me that I was to check the room for threats before standing watch-”

“Really,” I snapped. “He’s out of his mind.” 

“He said your mistake is disastrous and that I am to question everyone who passes the room, including himself.”

“Are you actually going to do that,” I asked. Sinker nodded once. 

“Not all of us can get away with challenging him like you do,” the Sergeant laughed. “I may get away with joking around with him, but there’s a limit and that limit is anything to do with you.” I sighed, collapsing onto the bed as Sinker quickly scanned the room, pausing for a moment on the four pictures on the wall. 

“Cheesy,” he laughed, pointing at the one of the two of us on one of the shuttles. I had been leaning against Wolffe’s shoulder when I had fallen asleep after a particularly long campaign, leading to my personal favorite image in the galaxy. The resulting image was Wolffe looking incredibly uncomfortable, leaning away from me with his arm wrapped around my waist to support me as I had nearly toppled to the ground.

“The General actually took it,” I laughed. “He sent it to Coruscant for the News Network to use in an article about overworking the Aux.

“It amazes me that more people don't realize that the two of you are a thing-” Sinker laughed. I simply shrugged, smiling slightly.

After gaining permanent assignment to the 104th, Wolffe and I did not bother hiding our relationship much. Only in the presence of those outside of our unit was there any pretense of professional behavior. It was a shared secret of the 104th, one all of the men would protect with their lives, if Sinker’s reassurances were anything to go by. Wolffe and I kept the public displays to a minimum, though from time to time we could be caught walking hand in hand through a quiet corridor or eating huddled closely together in the mess hall. 

We still had a lot of issues to work on together, primarily being the fact that Wolffe had absolutely no filter and would say incredibly rude and hurtful things in the heat of the moment, just to hurt my feelings. On my side of things, I was still working on being more open and controlling my own temper when Wolffe and I disagreed. We had been working on our communication with one another since I had returned, though there were still days when we fought like children. Our relationship was a work in progress, but it was something we both agreed could only become stronger. 

It was not perfect, and it likely never would be, but being together was natural for us. We were two pieces of the same traumatic puzzle. 

“I think they know and just don’t say anything about it,” I smiled looking at some of the other pictures on the wall. Sinker sighed. “I know the General has a policy of ignoring it, so I am sure there are others acting in a similar manner.” 

“Well, we’re going to be here for a while, can we watch the reccos game,” he asked, turning away from the image and smiling at me as he lowered his helmet. I nodded once. 

“Only if Coruscant is playing-”

The two of us settled in not long after, arguing playfully over which team would win and if Coruscant would make it to the finals, as their obnoxious captain continuously insisted they would. Sinker and I were so absorbed in our game that we failed to notice Wolffe arriving back from the planet. 

For a moment he stood in the doorway, his arms crossed watching the two of us playfully argue over the score, before he cleared his throat.

“Thanks,” he said to Sinker gesturing towards the door. “I’ll see you on the Bridge.” Sinker rose from his seat, grunting as he stretched. 

“You really should let Civvie here off of her leash-” 

“Bad timing,” I muttered, laughing slightly. Wolffe glared at me, letting me know he was still mad. Sinker appeared to catch the shift in tone and made quick work of escaping the room before anything else was said. 

“Hi,” I offered, moving over so Wolffe could come sit beside me. Instead, he leaned further against the wall, simply observing me. 

“How’s your arm feeling,” he asked, his voice void of all emotion. I nodded once. 

“Sore, probably will be needing a second Bacta patch-”

“I’ll bring you to the MedBay before I return to Batuu,” he sighed. 

“You’re going back,” I asked, raising an eyebrow. Wolffe nodded. 

“We’re going to be stationed here until the 501st reports the Senator is safe- well I actually have no idea where they’re taking her and the baby-” Wolffe trailed off, with a shrug. “She’s Rex’s issue, like you’re mine.” 

“Noted, I want-”

“The General and I agree that you would be best suited remaining on the Bridge throughout the rest of this one,” Wolffe snapped, cutting me off. I could just barely make out the undertone of rage in his voice as he spoke, the unsettling calmness from earlier still covering the majority of his anger and betrayal towards me. 

“Did you-”

“Of course not,” Wolffe snapped. “Telling the General is an immediate investigation into both of us. I’m mad at you, but I am not going to get you killed.” 

“Well, that is growth,” I grumbled to myself. Wolffe growled low, clearly losing his patience. 

“Wanna repeat that,” he snarled, his lip quirking back. I shook my head once, gesturing that I would be keeping my mouth shut. Wolffe glared at me for another moment, before sighing, collapsing into his well worn chair beside the table. After a moment he put his head in his hands, letting out a low groan. 

“You should’;t have kept such a big-”

“It is not a big deal,” I snapped, interrupting him. Wolffe did not look up, instead groaning again. 

“You blackmailed the Chancellor.”

“So you’ve said,” I snapped, my tone becoming more defensive. “Repeating it isn’t going to change the past.”

“I am just processing the fact that you sat down and thought to yourself that that was a good idea,” Wolffe snapped. “I mean I am far from the smartest person who has ever lived and even I would have skipped that option.”

“There were no other options,” I snapped. 

“Cody and the 212th-”

“I stopped wanting that the moment I realized I had a family here,” I snapped. “That’s all I ever wanted.”

“Civ-” Wolffe sighed. “They could have been your family too, leaving us does not mean that we would have stopped caring for you.”

“That’s not how it works in my experience,” I snapped. “Or have you forgotten that?”

“This has nothing to do with the monsters who left you,” Wolffe snapped, his head finally snapping up. In his good eye I could see an undercurrent of sadness, as though he was more hurt than angry with me. “This has to do with the fact that you thought it was a good idea to tell the Chancellor you had information on him-”

“I only implied that I would be sending it to the entirety of the GAR,” I grumbled, recognizing he had a point but being too stubborn to let him have it. 

“And what happens if you die on a mission,’ Wolffe snapped. “What happens if something happens to you and you cannot put the code in on time? What happens if the Order succeeds and you die at the hand of one of my brothers? Did you even think about any of the outcomes aside from the fact you could come back to the 104th?” 

“I have someone to help me if that happens,” I snapped. “She is going to make sure the intel doesn’t get sent until it absolutely has to.” 

“Who?”

“I cannot tell you that.”

“Why not?” 

“Because she would kill us both.”

“Is it Olrun?”

“What makes you think that?”

“You talk to her every day.” 

“That reminds me I need to call her,” I said quickly, jumping off of the bed. Wolffe pushed off of his chair, striding forward until my back pressed against the refresher door, effectively cornering me. 

“Be real with me,” he said softly. “I have been relatively calm since I got back but you’re killing me.”

“Look, all you need to know is my threat was real, I have a message cued up to send out to every single datapad in the Republic-”

“Every datapad,” Wolffe groaned. I nodded once. 

“Yeah, so I need to log into my datapad twice a day every day until either the Chancellor dies or I do.”

“You are insane,” Wolffe snapped. “I need you to know that.”

“You’ve mentioned that too.”

“I mean it,” he snapped. 

“Look, there’s really nothing--”

“I am going to figure out a way to make this go away,” Wolffe snapped. “You made a mess and I am going to clean it up.”

“Wolffe, you’re giving yourself an impossible task-”

“Like fixing the reputation of the unit was when you were asked to do it,” Wolffe shrugged, almost smiling down at me. “If you can do that. I can figure out a way to make sure this Order doesn’t take you from me, or anyone from any of my brothers.”

“Wolffe-”

“No, I trained them,” he snapped. “I made this problem in the first place, I can figure out a way to make sure they’re not successful.” 

“You realize that what you’re saying is completely unhinged right,” I reached to touch his face for a moment, my hand gently resting on his cheek just below his scar. He mirrors my actions, the edge of his thumb, just barely brushing over the tail end of my matching mark. 

“I learned from the best,” he said softly. “Are there any other secrets I need to know about?”

“Not that I can think of,” I smiled up at him, realizing that we had avoided an actual argument, for the present at least. “I mean other than the fact I am secretly a Separatist Spy-”

“I ran your records, remember,” Wolffe laughed, the sharp noise breaking the ever growing tension. 

“How could I forget.” Our conversation is interrupted by the soft chiming of my comm link. I groaned pulling back from the commander. 

“What is it, Banks,” I snapped, irritated that the woman was constantly bothering me. 

“Commander,” she greeted me. “I would like to file a complaint against Eir of Norma-”

“What could it possibly be about this time,” I groaned. 

“She rewired the holotable on the BRidge this morning,” Banks snapped at me, catching my attitude. “She made it so I no longer receive Commander Bly’s transmissions-” From across the room Wolffe stifled his laugh. Bly called WOlffe regularly to complain about his Coordinator Banks.

“Noted,” I responded, half smiling at the woman. “I will reach out to General Secura shortly.” 

“I wish you would,” the woman snapped, ending the conversation. Wolffe let out a howl of laughter once the transmission ended. 

“At what point can you remove her,” he asked smiling slightly. “I promised Bly I would fix something for him after Star Corps saved us.”

“She may have just given me exactly what I needed to follow through on that,” I smiled slightly, inputting the code to reach out to Eir. “I just need to check one thing first.”


End file.
